


♚ It's Good to be the King ♚

by soul1essharpy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul1essharpy/pseuds/soul1essharpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story told from both Brian and Justin's POV during the “King of Babylon” contest and through to the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♚ It's Good to be the King ♚

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Just a little idea I had once upon a time. The dialogue is canon from the Season 1 episode #20 ~ 'King of Babylon'. This is one of my favorite episodes. I love how Gale plays Brian so well through his facial expressions in this ep and especially LUV watching Randy work that pole as Justin! ^__^   
> ( video clips of these scenes can be seen on my LJ : http://soul1essharpy.livejournal.com/12159.html )
> 
> Author's Note 2: I found an old backup disc from a few years ago while going through some boxes and came across this and a few of my other QAF fics that I had written way back when. I have to go through and do some edits, but intend to post them as soon as I get the chance.

_ **The Contest: Brian's POV** _

 I hear the intro, _“The next contestant loves the Power Puff Girls, Margaritas and older men who take him for granted. Here's Justy!”_ , it couldn't be...he wouldn't. I turn around from the bar slowly and look at the stage. Sure enough, wearing a cowboy hat with his pants low on his hips and his shirt pulled up behind his neck, baring his chest for all of Babylon to see...is Justin.

 He stares directly at me, silently daring me to react in some way as the music starts and he starts to dance, seductively rolling his hips to the beat. The crowd starts to whistle and cheer as they stare at him with eyes full of desire as he sways to the music, even the twink I have just managed to pull can't keep his eyes off Justin, even with my tongue down his throat. I have this indescribable urge to suddenly be _**any**_ where but here. This is fucking bullshit and I have no intention of hanging around for this, so I grab the trick's arm to leave and the little fuck has the nerve to resist _**ME**_ , telling _**ME**_ to “Wait”, his eyes never leaving the stage.

 I'm Brian Kinney for fuck's sake, who does this trick think he is? I can see Justin watch this little show smugly while he continues his own up on stage, playing to the crowd, knowing he can have his pick of the lot, knowing I am watching. He has an incredible body and he knows it and the way he moves it...he knows _**exactly**_ what an effect it can have. The fags in the front are reaching up and touching him a he dances. He is loving the attention from the crowd...a little bit too much.

 Those fuckers need to get their fucking hands off him. What? Where did THAT come from? What the fuck does it matter to me? We're not a couple of fucking heteros, we're not married he can do _**what**_ ever and _**who**_ ever he pleases. So why do I feel like the floor dropped from under my feet? I have to look away, feigning indifference, refusing to let him see just how much this has started to fuck with me. It is crystal-fucking clear what Sunshine intends to accomplish with this little display of his and I refuse to let this little twat succeed.

 He grinds his cock against the pole repeatedly amidst the cheers and cat-calls before slowly starting to unzip his pants as he rotates his hips and ass slowly. I flash to the other night at the loft as we fucked on the chaise and he rolled his hips just like that as he skillfully rode my cock. I start to get hard remembering how tight and hot his sweet ass is around my cock. He drops his pants and I snap back to the reality where he's on stage in front of all Liberty Ave (as far as I'm concerned) in his underwear, rubbing his beautiful cock and tight little bubble butt all over the pole to the wet dreams of every queer in the place.

 Suddenly, I'm acutely aware of a tightness in my throat and chest and a churning in my gut as my eyes go to the crowd and see the lusty glances and longing on far too many faces for my liking. I fight the painful and primal urge to go yank his ass off that fucking stage. No one but me is allowed to look at _**my**_ Justin that way! Wait... “ _ **my**_ Justin” where the fuck did _**that**_ thought come from? When did I start thinking of him as “ _ **my**_ ” anything? I don't _**do**_ relationships, I remind myself. Oh, Christ, I'm turning into a dyke!

 “ _I believe we have a winner. Everybody down on your knees, (where I know you all want to be) for the new King of Babylon, His Royal Highness...Justy!”_ The twink starts cheering and whooping with the rest of the crowd as I roll my eyes in annoyance.

 My eyes are locked on Justin as he winds his way from the stage through the crowd. Bristling, I watch as fag after fag either cruises him or clamors to touch, caress him as he passes by. He smiles that fucking irresistible 'Sunshine' smile as they vie for his attention. He stops in front of me at the bar, still smiling that mega-watt smile.

 “Did you see me?” he asks with all the bright exuberance of toddler whose performed some amazing trick.

 “Yeah, I saw you.” I answer him flatly, trying my level best to keep my face schooled into the usual blank mask.

 His smile wanes as he realises I am not going to acknowledge how hot he was up there. “Well?”

 I know the reaction he is expecting from me, but I'll be damned if I let him play me. So I answer him with all the disdain I can manage. “I think that contest was rigged.” I see his face go blank and I know without a doubt I hurt him by saying it, but I don't care.

 The trick next to me looks at me in awe. “You know him?”

 “Yeah. I taught him everything he knows.” A smug smile plastered on my face, even though I know damn well I have nothing to do with how amazingly he just rocked that stage with his sexy little ass. He wants to push me, I'll push right back.

 I feel a knot form in my gut when I see his expression tighten and he snaps out, “Except how to dance.”

 I stare at Justin in mild amazement and almost a kind of pride as he cruises the twink, _**hard**_ , right in front of me. No way is he going to try and steal my trick, I think. Then again, I never thought he 'd be up on that stage tonight, either.

 He turns on the Sunshine charm and starts to chat the twink up.“ What's your name?” He nods his head in my direction and waves his hand at me. “I'd ask him, only I'm sure he doesn't know.” The little twat _**is**_ going to go for him!

 “Sean” the twink looks at Justin like he's the fucking high-school quarterback and he has just asked him to Prom.

 “You're hot. I was watching you.” I have to admit Justin knows what he's doing and is pretty impressive at getting what he wants.

 “You were?” the trick is lapping it up, fast.

 “It made me wanna fuck all night.” He looks at me as I watch this little exchange, dumb-founded as the world spins off-kilter. “You wanna get out of here?”

 “You lead.” He grabs the trick and turns to walk away, leaving me staring and temporarily speechless.

 “I thought we had plans.” I can't stop it before it escapes my mouth. Fuck, it sounded so clingy, so lesbianic.

 Justin whipped around with a snort, and snarked “If you couldn't do better. I told you I might have plans, too.”

 The twink never looks at me, asking Justin “What's his problem?”

 Justin simply deadpans “He's just my stalker.” I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me, it feels like a physical kick to the gut to hear him say it.

 “I suppose we could have a three-way, only he's kinda old.” the trick offers. I feel a little more air leave my lungs as Justin just looks at me and laughs like he agrees with him. He really is just pushing me, trying to teach me a lesson, isn't he? Shit, he's got me second guessing myself and acting like a fucking love-sick kid.

 “We're also kind of leaving.” He can't be serious, he's got to be kidding. Right? He puts his arm around the trick and walks away, leaving me to stare at his back in disbelief, wondering what the FUCK just happened...

 

_ **The Back Room: Brian POV** _

 I know exactly where he's going, so I follow. We've done this dance before, many times, Justin and I with some trick and a trip to the back room. Only this time, it was _**Justin**_ and some trick, only Justin. I realise as I follow that I really am not liking this situation at all. The thought of someone else with their cock in Justin's beautiful ass...is making me possessive and what? jealous? No, that was for munchers. Justin's ass however, that was only for me, no one else. My entire body screams to turn and not follow him, but the pull to follow him and see him getting fucked by this trick... takes my masochistic tendencies to a new level.

 I reach the bottom of the stairs and look around for them amidst the couples fucking and sucking that are pressed against every wall, but I don't see them at first. I look through the open staircase, thinking I see them against the wall behind it. I walk around the stairs for a better look and stop dead in my tracks. I thought I knew what to expect following him down here, but I did _**not**_ expect this. I stare in disbelief and surprise, along with something I can't quite put my finger on, at the sight of _**my**_ Justin (christ!There it is again!) buried balls deep in the twinks tight ass, pounding him into the wall with every thrust like a pro.

 My throat tightens again as does my cock as I watch them, the look of pure pleasure on Justin's face obvious as he tops the twink. I watch, silently denying to myself that this hurts, seeing Justin fucking this twink. I need to go, leave as I see the twink turn his head to kiss Justin on the mouth. The same soft warm mouth that I can't get enough of, which I would _**never**_ admit to out loud, for fear of sounding far too lesbianic for my taste. I quickly turn and go back upstairs, being the only one here alone and not fucking/sucking or being fucked/sucked. I hope to hell that no one can see what I am sure is obvious on my face...that the little twat was right. Brian Kinney gives a shit. _**Fuck**_.

_ **The Diner: Brian POV** _

 Good-fucking morning to me. I slept for complete shit last night, for some reason I couldn't find it in me to trick. I wonder why. So, for the first time in a long time, Brian Kinney, the stud of Liberty Ave. went home _**alone**_. Kind of explains the shitty mood I'm in but seriously, what explains this coffee?

 “Ugh, this coffee is for shit.”

 “So Justin's the new King of Babylon?” Mikey says in that irritating way of his, trying to provoke a reaction out of me.

 “The cub caught the lion's prey, hmm.” Emmett says into his cup of coffee.

 Theodore chimes in from the other side, “So even though you'd like to rest on your laurels, secure in your power, now you know they are snapping at your heels and you're going to have to run faster and faster-”

 “So why don't you pass the fucking sugar.” I snap as I look up from the paper I am pretending to read, wondering just how many people heard about Justin taking that twink from me last night.

 “You should be proud of him. Like father, like son.” Emmett quips.

 Thankfully they all shut their damn mouths as they get swept up in the drama little Emmy Lou had going on last night as his “former flame” as Mikey puts it, walks into the diner with a new trick. God, am I ever glad for his drama sometimes. I really am not in the mood to listen to their shit this morning. I go back to “reading” my paper when suddenly the bell rings as Justin walks in and joins us amid claps from Blake and Mikey and a cheer of “Hail to the King.” from Ted.

 “What a night!” he says as he sits down if exhausted.

 I can't help myself. “So, how was he?” I ask, my eyes never leaving the paper in front of me.

 He looked me in the eye as he says matter-of-factually, “He had the greatest ass. I brought him back and fucked him all night.” as an after-thought to Mikey, “My dick's gonna be sore for a week.”

 He knows he's getting to me just like I know that he is just saying it to prove a point. I try hard to keep the mask in place, but he knows me too well, and he's pushing it. “That's enough.”

 “Actually, I'd like to hear more...” Mikey egging him on.

 Ted is an asshole about it, too. “Speak slowly and e-nun-ci-ate.”

 His hand was hanging off Blake's shoulder so I reach over and flick him, even though I really want to slap him to shut him up. That, I think, would give a little too much away...more than I am ready to. I quickly realise by the feeling in my gut that I really don't want to hear the details. Then again, I tell myself that maybe it was just the coffee. I really try very hard to read the paper in my hand, but can't concentrate, so I do a hell of a job pretending.

 “He gave great head. He wanted me to fuck him with my crown on.” they all have a quick laugh at that. “It was kind of kinky.” I can feel him staring at me, deliberate in what he says and how he says it, trying to get a reaction from me.

 “Then, he started to get real clingy, wanting to know when he could see me again...” he let the sentence trail away as I look up at him.

 “So, what did you tell him?” my eyes lock on his face as he looks down at the table kind of shyly before answering with a smirk. I ask myself if I really am ready to hear his answer or not, but I guess it's a little too late now.

 He chuckles slightly and looks at me as he says “I told him he could see me in his dreams.”

 I have to fight to hold back a grin, even though I know _**he**_ sees it in my eyes, even if no one else catches it. I can see the look on Mikey's face as he remembers where he heard it before and looks between Justin and I as we stare at each other at the meaning.

   _BK <<QAF>> JT_  


_ **The Contest: Justin POV** _

 I can't fucking believe him! He can't find anyone better, so he'll just, what? _**settle**_ for me? When did I become the fucking consolation prize in the “Who gets to fuck Brian Kinney?” contest? God, this is such bullshit! Why do I have to care about him so much, when he obviously could care less about me?

 When I see Brian going after that fucking twink in the Dreamboy cut-off tee it's the last fucking straw. I really am tired of being his second choice. I walk straight over to Sheba and tell her to put me on the list. I'm gonna do it after all, fuck what I said earlier at the diner, and most of all, FUCK BRIAN KINNEY! I _**know**_ I can dance just like I _**know**_ how hot I am. It's not narcissism, it's fact. I have seen the looks guys give me, both at the diner and especially here.

 I also know just how to use that to push Brian Kinney's buttons. Brian and I _**both**_ know I could have my choice of practically any guy in Babylon...but I _**want**_ Brian. He wants me too, I know he does, the asshole just won't admit it, even to himself! I have to force him to own up and nothing will light a fire under his ass like watching the men of Babylon lusting after me as I dance half-naked on stage.

 “ _The next contestant loves the Power Puff Girls, Margaritas and older men who take him for granted. Here's Justy!”_

 I step out on stage and stare right at him as he turns around, dumb-founded, daring him not to react to what I'm about to do. This will definitely get some kind of reaction out of him, I'm sure if nothing else, it will at least make him think. One thing in my favor is that he is possessive and I intend to use it to my advantage. I have seen him “convince” other guys to keep their distance as we dance together. He's finally going to learn...I am _**no one's**_ back-up plan!

 I am nervous to dance in front of all these people half-naked, but in order for Brian to wake up, it's something I have to do. I keep glancing over to the bar where he's standing with the trick. The music starts and I let it guide me as I dance to the beat. I know I'm doing this to _**punish**_ Brian, but I pretend I am actually dancing _**for**_ him so it makes it hotter. I use every move I know drives Brian crazy and a few that just come from the music.

 I look at Brian as I intentionally grind my dick against the pole again and again. I see him look away and anyone else would see disinterest, but I see that he doesn't want me dancing for anyone but him. I make sure to grind against that pole with my tight little ass that he loves so much. I can see he wants to leave, but the twink is frozen to the spot as he watches me, even as Brian tongue-fucks him.

 I start to really enjoy myself and all the attention I am getting as I dance. I pop the button on my pants open as I roll and thrust my hips, slowly lowering the zipper. I drop my pants and continue to dance in my tight briefs as I start to grind the pole all over again. Several of the guys at the front of the stage reach out and touch me as I dance, their hands stroking my ass and thighs, and I make no effort to stop them.

 I can't help but smile because only I can see, since I know his face so well, he is about to lose it.

 “ _I believe we have a winner. Everybody down on your knees, (where I know you all want to be) for the new King of Babylon, His Royal Highness...Justy!”_

 I work my way through the crowd to the bar, hands groping me, pushing numbers in my pocket the entire way. “Did you see me?”

 “Yeah, I saw you.” he gives me his best unimpressed look.

 “Well?” I know he's about to say something shitty, because he's in a shitty mood now due to all the attention I was getting.

 “I think that contest was rigged.” Heh, no surprise there. Did I call it or what?

 “You know him?” the trick looks at him incredulously, like he can't believe it.

 “Yeah. I taught him everything he knows.” He's still acting every bit the smug bastard. Well, fuck him.

 “Except how to dance.” He gets no credit for those moves I just showed off up there, that was all me. There's a long silence due to me finally shutting him up, I guess. I am getting even more irritated with him, so I'm going all in. I start cruising the twink... _ **hard.**_ I am not subtle and I'm doing it right in front of him.

 “What's your name?” I nod and gesture in Brian's direction. “I'd ask him, only I'm sure he doesn't know.”

 “Sean”

 “You're hot. I was watching you.” I lie so easily sometimes, it's scary. He saw me watching them, I know, so I was really watching Brian. This twink didn't need to know that, let him think it was him.

 “You were?” He looks surprised that I might even _**look**_ at him, much less _**watch**_ him.

 I steal a play out of the Kinney playbook and use it right in front of him, with a little added Sunshine sex appeal “It made me wanna fuck all night. You wanna get out of here?”

 “You lead.” I don't have to look a Brian to know he still thinks I'm not really going to go through with this, how little he knows me sometimes...

 “I thought we had plans.” I shake my head and laugh because I can't believe how lesbianic he just sounded as he said that. I wonder if he even realises it.

 “If you couldn't do better. I told you I might have plans, too.” See how _**you**_ like being the back-up plan, for once, asshole.

 “What's his problem?” the twink asks me.

 “He's just my stalker.” I see his expression change ever-so-subtly. Finally, he's _**really**_ paying attention.

 “I suppose we could have a three-way, only he's kinda old.” I laugh before I can stop myself, because I don't see him as old, quite the opposite. As soon as the sound leaves my throat, I see his tighten. He interpreted the laugh all wrong. I know he thinks I laughed because I agree about him being old.

 “We're also kind of leaving.” I put my arm around his shoulders and head for the back room since it's too late to take him back to Deb's. .

_ **The Back Room: Justin POV** _

 I lead the twink to the back room. what was his name again? Sean? right, Sean and I go to the back room so I can fuck his tight little ass. I may be a more than willing bottom for Brian, but with anyone else, I top. He pushes me against the wall and kisses me then drops to his knees eagerly unzipping my pants. He pulls out my dick and starts to suck me off and I was surprised, he was better than I thought he'd be, but that's not what I brought him back here for.

 I pull him up and push him against the wall as I pull his pants down. I take the condom out of my pocket and rip it open with my teeth, Kinney-style, then roll it on my dick. I slip inside his tight little ass with a moan and I wonder if this is how Brian feels when his dick is buried in _**my**_ ass. Just the thought of Brian inside me makes me twice as hard as I was. The kid grabs my ass and thigh as he tries to pull me in deeper, rocking back to meet my strokes. I start to build up a steady rhythm as I fuck the twink and think about Brian fucking me.

 I realised a while ago I have the ability to sense Brian's presence sometimes, and right now, I swear I can feel him watching me fuck this twink. I drive into his ass again and again balls deep, purposely turning my head so I can see the stairs out of the corner of my eye and maybe catch him watching. Sure enough, he's by the stairs watching, but he doesn't know I can see him. The twink, what was his name again? Sean? (God, I'm turning into Brian) turns his head to kiss me, at which point I see Brian turn and leave. A few more thrusts and I come, more than I would if Brian _**hadn't**_ been watching, but not as much as if _**he**_ had been fucking _**me.**_

 He's no Brian, but he definitely is _**more**_ than a decent fuck, this night won't end that badly, I guess.

_ **The Diner: Justin POV** _

 “What a night!” I sort of sigh as I sit down heavily in the booth across from Brian. He never looks up from the paper he is pretending to read. Even though everyone else is looking at me, he won't.

 I have barely sat down, but I know it's coming, he just can't help himself,. “So, how was he?” He tried to make it sound so nonchalant, but I know better. Well, he asked for it.

 I look Brian in the eye as I say matter-of-factually, “He had the greatest ass. I brought him back and fucked him all night.” then as an after-thought to Mikey, I add “I think my dick's gonna be sore for a week.”

 “That's enough.” I can't help but laugh inwardly as it appears _**some**_ one woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. The empty side most likely, judging from the attitude.

 “Actually, I'd like to hear more...” Mikey thinks he'll get to make Brian squirm for a change, so he is egging me on.

 Ted is enjoying the obvious tension, too. “Speak slowly and e-nun-ci-ate.”

 He's not looking at me, but pretending to read that damn paper again. I know that is all it is, pretense, so he can try to avoid the conversation. I don't want to hurt him and even though he would never admit it, I know if I say too much, I can.

 “Uh, he gave great head. He wanted me to fuck him with my crown on.” they all have a quick laugh at that. “It was kind of kinky.” I start to feel uncomfortable, so as well as I know Brian, he is too. I decide to wrap this conversation up quickly.

 “After a while though, he got really clingy. He wanted to know when he could see me again...” I let the sentence drift as I see him look up at me.

 “So, what did you tell him?” I think for a minute as he locks his eyes on me, waiting for the answer.

 “I told him he could see me in his dreams.”

 Brian is holding back a grin, though we both know _**I**_ see it in his eyes, even if no one else catches it. I can also see the look on Micheal's face as he remembers where he heard it before and looks between Brian and I as we stare at each other at the meaning.

 ^The End^


End file.
